The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
A semiconductor device in three-dimensional mounting form has been developed. It is known in the art that electrical connection in the vertical direction is achieved by using wires. However, since the wires must be bonded to electrodes of each semiconductor chip, manufacturing steps become complicated in the case of stacking a number of semiconductor chips. Moreover, since the wire bonding regions must be exposed, the external shape of the semiconductor chip and the position of the electrodes are limited.
It is also known in the art that insulating layers are formed inside through holes formed in the semiconductor chip, and conductive electrodes are formed inside the through holes. In this case, it is difficult to form the insulating layers inside the small through holes and to form the conductive electrodes inside the through holes. Moreover, since it is necessary to design the integrated circuit so as to avoid the through holes, the degree of limitations to the design is increased.